As the use of mobile devices has proliferated, so too have computer applications using the location of the mobile devices. The location of mobile devices may be determined in a variety of ways. For example, in terrestrial downlink positioning (TDP), pilot signals from base stations may be measured to determine one or more positioning parameters. The positioning parameter(s) may in turn be used to determine a location of the mobile device, e.g., using multilateration techniques. The accuracy of the determined position of the mobile device often depends on the accuracy with which the positioning parameter(s) is(are) determined.